pretty petty pride
by Salientia Goblet
Summary: There are just some things that you can't help but be proud of. future ShikaIno


_we are born into this world.

* * *

_

If one were to ask her how her academy days were, more or less, she wouldn't tell you much. Not that she was one to keep things to herself. She was just asleep through most of it. It's true, while her classmates (most of them anyway) worked diligently to become respectful shinobi, little Nara Ina was dozing off on her desk—that or staring out the window, watching each and every cloud as they lulled in and out of sight. Recesses were usually spent napping under the shade of the tree unless she was pulled into some silly game or whatever by beast friend, Uchiha Mitsu. Man, was it troublesome having such a fun loving, smart and popular best friend. But hey, she's your best friend. What're you going to do?

And the years or learning, nurturing of skills and mastering of techniques passed by, like the clouds she would gaze at from far below. And all of a sudden, Nara Ina was standing in front of her Academy sensei, waiting further instruction for this troublesome graduating exam.

A technique here, a clone there, and maybe a little Sexy no Justu later (because she did like to tease once in a while), Nara Ina received her forehead protector.

"Congratulations." The sensei said. "You are now Konoha shinobi."

Well, at least school was done. Ina wondered if there was any chance things would get less troublesome. Then they say that the teams will be announced tomorrow don't be late!

"What a drag…" Ina mumbled to the blue sky before being pulled away by Mitsu to celebrate because we're finally kunoichi, Ina-chan! Shanaro!

Ina smiled lazily and let the pink-haired girl drag her away from her school courtyard. Oh wait, it wasn't her school anymore. She was a shinobi now. A Leaf kunoichi. And as her sandals scrapped against the road pavement, Ina suddenly started at the hitai-ate she had yet put on. Then she stopped.

"Ina-chan? What's wrong?"

Ina smiled brightly at her before taking off in the other direction. "Rain-check, Mitsu? I gotta go somewhere!"

"Ah, sure, okay! See you later, then, Ina-chan!" Mitsu called back, waving.

Ina waved back, turned away and ran fast. She couldn't remember running so fast.

* * *

Ina didn't stop running until she reached the familiar building. Wasting no time, the new genin raced through the entrance. Making her way through the halls, small crowds, and narrowly escaping the familiar faces that knew her and would probably stall her, Ina had found the right door, took a breath and knocked.

"Come in!"

Poking her blonde head in, Ina spotted her mother sitting at her desk, poring over some criminal's file. "Oi, Mom."

Sky blue eyes met her daughter's doe-brown's as one of Konoha's best interrogators looked up from her work. Then, the woman's face broke into a grin as she stood. "Ah, Ina-chan! How was gradua--?"

Nara Ino didn't finish because she was too busy embracing her daughter who had quickly wrapped herself around her mother's waist.

"Mom's proud, darling. So, so proud." Ino said, squeezing her daughter happily.

Ina was glad she didn't let her eyes water and she held on to her mother tighter.

* * *

Ina's next stop was even more tiring to get to. Why? Because she didn't know exactly where to look. She would have been roaming around her clan's pastures for hours if she hadn't been lucky enough to spot him.

"Oi, Dad. Wake up." Ina said, reaching her father's sleeping form. Nara Shikamaru was practically sprawled out on the hill, except for his arms which were tucked comfortably behind his head. Not getting a response, Ina gave him one hand kick to his side.

"Ayyee, Ino. Don't kick." He grumbled, turning on his side to face away from his daughter.

"Dad!"

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, little girl. It's just you." He said, adjusting himself on his back once more. Sighing comfortably, he patted the patch of grass next to him, "Come, let's watch the clouds."

Ina huffed. "Daaad! Listen!"

"Hmm?" he said, eyes on the sky.

Ina shoved her shinning new hitai-ate into his line of vision. "Daddy, I'm a shinobi now."

Ina watched as her father eyed the object with a thoughtful expression.

"Dad?" Ina said, as her father suddenly get up. Brushing the dirt off his Jounin vest, Shikamaru let out a sigh. Then he looked the dangling forehead protector on his daughter's hands to his daughter's anxious expression.

"What—you waiting for something?" Shikamaru said (because he liked to tease too), causing Ina to pout.

"Mou, Dad. This is the part where you say something!" Ina said in a tired tone.

Shikamaru chuckled. Then he raised a hand and ruffled his daughter's short blonde hair ("Ayyee… not my hair!" before pulling her to his side and planting a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Your old man's very proud." He said, smiling down at her.

Ina's giant grin filled her face. This time, she didn't even notice her eyes water.

* * *

_we are born into this world._

_so let's make it count._

_

* * *

  
_

Should I leave this as a one-shot or should I continue with how Ina grows up to be a great kunoichi? Pairings and adventure, ensured. (Honestly, I don't know if this story will take flight... maybe, I don't know. If it's liked enough, maybe.)

I'm kinda considering this to be like a pilot episode. If you all deem it cool enough to continue, then I will do it! You'll learn more about little Uchiha Mitsu and the other kiddies. Wouldn't that be cool?? Please review, comment and tell me whether or not I should push on? Thanks a bunch!


End file.
